This study will determine if angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors in humans exert a significant effect on urinary citrate excretion. Because these drugs are commonly used to treat many renal and cardiovascular diseases, knowledge of their effect on urinary citrate excretion would be important before prescribing them to persons at risk for developing kidney stones.